Kish's New Kitten
by MewAngelWings
Summary: A year after Kish, Pie and Tart restore their home planet, they become royalty. But, when a young girl named Amber comes into his life, he finds himself falling in love again! Rated T for Language and future chapters.KishxOc
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story on here. I have been thinking about it for months and I needed to write it down! XD Anyway, this is a Kisshu love story and I hope you like it!

Preface

I never gave much thought to who I was or what I was. All I knew was that I'd always had cat ears and a cat tail. But, before they came along my life seems like I never even existed.

I sat up on the hard floor of the pitch black room. The air was damp and I was cold. Ha, you would think a girl with cat eyes would see in the dark, but I was blind. Not blind as in my eyes were blind, but my eyes had a cloth wrapped around them. So, wherever the people- who came into this room every now and then- would lead me somewhere, I was ALWAYS blindfolded.

I can never remember how I got to wherever I was. All I remembered was walking home from school and then………blackout.

I was jolted out of my short memory when I heard the metal door-at least I think it was metal- and two rough hands pulled me up.

"Well, Amber, today you'll be able to take that blindfold off." The voice said. It was a man's voice, but yet it was kind.

"What do you mean? I thought everyone was blindfolding me so that I could never know what was going on. That they did it to abuse me." I said to the voice.

"What? No, you're in a hospital, Amber. You were so cut up when we found you after you fainted that we had to reconstruct your entire body." The voice said. It was then that realized that this man must've been the doctor.

"How'd I get cut up?" I asked.

"You were walking right buy a nearby cliff. When you blacked out someone driving down the road saw you fall and called 911. But, sadly, you can't go home."

"Why not," Now, I was getting pissed.

"Your parents died in a car accident after you fell. They didn't make it." The doctor said.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. No, how did that happen? This HAS to be a dream. Soon, I'll wake up in a hospital bed and see my parents looking at me.

"How long has it been since I fell?"

"Two months." The doctor said. "We had to keep you sedated most of the time because the changes your body was making after we did surgery on you would cause you much pain."

"Why would something as simple as that cause me pain?" I need more answers! Like why I can feel fuzzy cat ears on my head and no normal human ears. And why I have a tail! A tail for crying out loud!

"Well, we entered animal DNA into you. The Black Panther, your body had to change so that your bones could support the ears and tail. For you land on your feet your body became slimmer and more curved and your legs became thinner, too. For quick defensive and hunting skills your arms became stronger to hold onto prey or something like that. For you to see in the dark, your eyes changed from brown, to blue. Your black hair changed to pure white. And so that you can hear long distances your brain had to be re-wired." He explained.

"Well, that makes sense. But, why do I have a blindfold over my eyes?" I asked.

"Your new eyes are very sensitive to the light. If we let your eyes unprotected after the change the light could blind you in seconds. So, we blindfolded you until your new eyes had finished developing so that they can withstand bright lights and the dark." He told me.

I nodded slowly.

A moment later I felt him sit me down. I had just realized we had been walking the whole time we were talking.

"Okay, Amber. Are you ready for us to take the blindfold off?" A female voice asked. She had to be the nurse.

"Yes." I replied.

I felt them move their hands at the back of my head, untying the knot that held the blindfold over my eyes.

The light was bright; I shielded my eyes from the light. A low hiss came out from my mouth.

"I know it seems all new right now. But, you'll get use to it, like you did when you were born." The doctor said.

I looked over at him and he didn't look like a human. He had normal doctor clothes on but his ears were long and pointed. His eyes were a golden color and his hair was black.

"What's with your ears?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm an alien." He said. I gasped. What? Did this mean I was sucked into another dimension or something?

"That means you're not on Earth anymore." He said. "Welcome to Sundar. (I don't know if Kish's planet has a name, so I'm just making it up OK? XD If it does have name please tell me! The word is pronounced Sun-Dare.)

Sundar. Strange name for a planet, but who am I to judge.

"I have a mirror for you." The doctor said. He stepped out of the way and I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

This girl didn't look like me. Sure, my face looked the same but my body had totally changed. He was right, I WAS leaner and my hair had changed from black, to white. My once brown eyes changed from brown, to light blue. The blue in my eyes sparkled like crystals in the light. Sure enough, I had black cat ears and a tail.

"Um," I began. The doctor looked at me. "Where am I gonna stay, now that my parents are dead and I'm on a different planet." I asked.

"Well, a noble who lives in the country side came over here while you were unconscious. He heard about your parents and what accident you went through and offered that you could stay there." He said.

I nodded. I knew this was going to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Uh Oh

_**Kish's POV**_

I can't forget her. I can't forget Ichigo! I can't believe she chose that damn tree hugger over me! I'm so much better than stupid Masaya. Maybe I need a distraction. Yeah, that's it! I'll find something to do to get my mind off of her.

I soft knocking came from my office door.

"Come in." I called.

A woman in her mid twenties came in. She had blond hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and black tank top. Over her clothes she had an apron on. It was Clair, one of my favorite maids. She was like a mother to me, always caring and cheerful. She knew what to say at the right time.

"That girl from the hospital is here." She said.

Oh, yeah. I forgot that she was coming today. I felt pity for the girl. First, she falls off a cliff. Then, her parents die in a car crash. It was sad. Hey, maybe taking care of this girl and becoming her friend will distract me enough.

"Bring her in." I said.

Clair motioned from the door for the guards to bring her in. The two guards brought in a small figure. At first, I thought it was a little girl. But then, I saw her more clearly.

Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. Her snow white hair shinned in the sunlight. She wore a pair of dark blue sweats and a sort sleeve white shirt. She looked like she was 16, heh, only a year younger than me. But, what caught my eye first was that she had black cat ears and a black cat tail. Just….like….Ichigo. But, as I looked at her, I felt a strange feeling that I've never felt before. Oh no, this thing I was feeling was….love.

I promised that I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else because I was in love with Ichigo. But I never felt this way around Ichigo. I only had an obsession with her, I realize that now.

The girl stared back at me, her face blank. Was she alright? Or, maybe-more like hopefully- she was feeling the same way I felt right now.

Clair stood next to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kish, this is Amber. She is very confused right now because she just went through a painful transformation and this is the first time she has been let outside in two months." Clair explained.

Wow, two months? Why would anyone want to lock up something as beautiful as her? I noticed her eyes were squinting in the sunlight.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" I asked.

"Her eyes have been blindfolded for the whole 2 months. Her eyes had changed to in the transformation and were really sensitive to the slightest bit of light. So, to protect her eyes they blindfolded her." Clair said.

Poor Amber that must have been torture for her.

I stared at Amber for a while longer and then dismissed them out of my office.

Clair needed to show Amber her new room anyway.

_**Amber's POV**_

It was weird meeting the boy named Kish. He must have been the noble that the doctor talked about. His home was big, three stories.

When I saw Kish I felt…funny. He had gold eyes like the doctor but his hair was forest green. His skin was unnaturally pale. He would just stare at me the whole time we were in there. At least he dressed like a normal…how old is he? Well, I'm gonna guess 17 or 18. Like I said, at least he wasn't dressed weird. He wore slightly baggy jeans with a short sleeve white shirt.

The woman named Clair was nice; I knew we were going to get along just fine.

"So, this is my room?" I asked.

Clair had lead me to a white room with a queen sized bed. The covers were blue and the floor was wooden. There was an empty closet in the corner. A wooden desk and no windows. Great, not.

"Don't worry about clothes. The doctor told me your sizes of clothes and shoes a week ago and I ordered you some outfits. They should be here tonight." Clair said.

I sighed in relief. I did NOT want to wear the same thing every day!

"Why was Kish looking at me like that?" I asked. I sat down on the bed.

"He thinks you're pretty cute and wants to get to know you better." She sighed, "I like working for him because he treats all of his servants like family. We all get our own rooms as if we were his brothers or sisters. But, I've known him long enough to know that when he sees a girl he likes, he'll do anything to get her to like him. He once like this girl on your planet, Earth, named Ichigo. But she didn't like him back. She liked another human named Masaya. HE came back to Sundar just last year, but ever since has been heartbroken. Bt, now that he likes you, I think he's over it." Clair explained.

Kish likes me. This can't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 YAYZ!!

My Life Sucks

I had fallen asleep a few minutes after my new clothes had arrived. The bed was very comfy and I didn't realize how tired I was. No matter how tired I was, I cried myself to sleep. How could I be alone in the universe now? Well, I wasn't alone; I had Clair, but still. My life had changed drastically all because I just _had_ to faint and fall off a cliff. And all because my parents _had_ to drive recklessly and get them killed.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little strange. I yawned and stretched and walked over to my new vanity that was near my bed. I sat down and lazily brushed my now white hair. I sighed; I wish that at least my hair color and eye color had stayed the same.

I yawned again and looked myself over in the mirror. I then gasped and nearly fell out of my chair! My breast had grown in size! What the hell?! I looked at my chest over and over again making sure I wasn't imagining it. No, I was praying that I was imagining it! I reached up and touched one of them. OH NO! They were real!

I screamed at the top of my lungs. For some girls getting big breast would be a miracle, but I like the way mine were before this happened. This was my worst nightmare. I heard knocking at my door and I turned around.

"Amber, are you alright?!" Clair's frantic voice asked. I rushed to the door and opened it.

If anyone could help me with this it would be Clair. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my room and closed and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look at me! My breast grew overnight!" I screeched.

"What," She asked.

I showed her my chest and she looked at me concerned.

"Maybe we should get you back to the doctors. This may be a side effect of your transformation." She said.

"Ya think?" I asked.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy short sleeve shirt. I _DID NOT _want anyone to see me like this. Especially Kish.

Clair rushed me to the doctors where the same doctor I had talked to yesterday looked me over.

"This is nothing to worry about." He told us.

"Why should we not worry?" I asked.

"We've been doing some research about this problem and it's most common for cat girls. Every girl we've given cat DNA get's big breast. You know how you use your head for balance?" He asked.

We nodded.

"Well, cat's had their tails to keep them balanced. With cat girls their head and tails are not enough to keep their thin body balanced. So, the body stores more fat and tissue in the chest area. So, your breast grows so that it can help the head and tail keep you balanced. It's nothing serious." He explained.

So that was, huh? They grew to keep me balanced. Come to think about it, I did feel off balanced yesterday, and now I feel more stable today.

We came back to the mansion and I walked quickly back to my room. I'm gonna lock myself in my room and never come out! As I walked I noticed Kish staring at me. I know he wasn't looking at my new chest because I had my arms squeezed tightly over my chest.

Once I got to my room I locked the door and sat on my bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my chin on top of them. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Why me? Why did this happen? It couldn't happen to any other girl. I'm sure my friends and relatives must be worried sick about me.

I'll have to asked Clair or Kish if I could at least go visit them and tell them I'm okay. Maybe, then, I'll be lucky enough to have a grandparent or aunt and uncle let me stay with them. Maybe.

_**Kish's POV**_

I watched Amber rush to her room and slam her bedroom door shut. Yikes, what's with her today? I hate seeing her like this. Clair slowly walked in afterward, maybe she can tell me.

"Clair," I said.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Amber?" I asked.

Clair looked a little nervous and looked down until her bangs created a shadow over her eyes.

"It's a little too personal. I don't think Amber would appreciate it if I told you, it would only make things worse." She told me quietly.

Too personal? That's strange; I hope it's nothing serious. I don't want my little kitten to be hurt or sick. Wait; did I just call her my little kitten? Yes, I did, and I love calling her that. She seems more like a kitten that what Ichigo was. Maybe I can talk to Amber a bit. I wonder if we talk and get to know each other that she'll start to trust me.

"May I go talk to her?" I asked.

I know it's strange to ask but I don't want to seem like I'm up to something or anything. Which I'm not.

"Good luck, I doubt she'll talk to anyone right now." Clair shrugged.

I nodded and headed to Ambers room. I was about to knock when I heard soft sobs coming from the inside of the door.

"_I HATE my life!_" I heard Amber say.

That made me sad, why would Amber hate her life? I knocked on the door and the sobs instantly stopped.

"_Go away!_" Amber yelled. Her voice cracked at _away_. I sighed, and opened the door.

Amber looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"I thought I locked that door." She said.

"I am and alien. I can unlock doors without a key." I said.

She just ignored me and moved back into the ball she was curled in when I came in.

I sat down next to her and scooped her up in my arms. I set her on my lap and I held her close. Even when I held Ichigo it didn't feel this nice.

I could feel Amber tense up; she stopped breathing for a minute. I knew she was surprised by my actions. She then relaxed in my grip and she began to softly cry again. I didn't know why but, I knew now wouldn't be the time to ask her. I'll let her calm down first.

It only took 10 minutes until I could feel her breath normal again. Her tears had stopped and she had her head buried in the nape of my neck. I think I should ask her now.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," she said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I'm no longer human, my parents died, I'm very scared of what will happen in my future and now my…." She trailed off from her list. I'm guessing this was what Clair said was too personal.

"I can't tell you. I'm too embarrassed." She said.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand." I reassured her.

She moved her head to look at me; I stared back into her eyes. They were beautiful. Without thinking I reached my hand up and caressed her cheek. At first, I thought she would be like Ichigo and slap me or pull away. Instead, she closed her eyes, she seemed to enjoy it.

As her eyes were closed I looked her up and down. I noticed her chest and looked back up at her face. They were bigger than I remember. Maybe that's what she was so embarrassed about. They grew. I'll ask why later, I'll ask Clair. I don't want Amber to think I'm a pervert.

I had just one thing I wanted to try with her. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. Fireworks seemed to go off once our lips met. It was nothing compared to when I kissed Ichigo. I closed my eyes and enjoyed what moments I could like this.

_**Amber's POV**_

I felt someone touch my lips. I opened my eyes to see that kiss had kissed me! Strangely, I didn't want to pull away. But, I didn't want him to go too far so I didn't kiss back. Soon, he pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said. He pulled me off of his lap and onto the bed.

He stood up and walked swiftly out the door. I touched my lips where he kissed me and smiled a bit. For some odd reason, that kiss had just made my day a whole lot better.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

How'd you like it? Please rate and reveiw, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR KISH. i OWN CLAIR, AMBER, THE PLANET'S NAME(SUNDAR), AND SERENA. IF I OWNED TMM, MASAYA WOULD HAVE DIED WHEN THE GIANT RAT HIT HIM IN THE MANGA AND ANIME.**

Serena

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Why you ask? Because I've been here for a week now and my dreams have been filled with me and Kish. I guess you could say I'm developing a school girl crush on him. After that kiss, he's been hanging out with me every day. He never makes any physical contact with me though. Almost like he was afraid that if he touched me again I would get mad or something.

Well, today I wasn't going to visit with Kish because he was called over to like the palace in the city to see the ruler of the planet. I don't know what for though. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a green tank top. Green was my favorite color, I'm surprised that Clair new that when she ordered my clothes for me.

I was walking around without watching where I was going and bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and hit my head.

"Ouch," I said.

I put my hand where I bumped my head and looked at the girl I ran into. She had elf like ears- like all of the aliens on this planet- and she wore a short black skirt. Her shirt was a white tank top and she wore an apron like Clair. She must work here.

But, what caught my attention were her eyes. They were deep violet and filled with anger as she looked at me. I guess she was mad because I bumped into her.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." I said. I got up and stood in front of her.

"Yeah, you should have." She said rudely.

Okay, what's her problem?

"By the way, I'm Amber." I said. I held out my hand for her to shake. She did nothing.

"I'm Serena." She said, again in the rude voice. "I also know who you are. You're that cat freak that the master just took in." She said. She wasn't very friendly, was she? That's it, no more nice Kitty. Time to bring out the claws.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Well, you see, _I _use to be the one Kish spent every day with. But, you had to come and ruin my happiness, bitch." She told me.

Whoa, back up for a second, Bitch?! Grr, she's gonna get it now!

"Look, if he's your territory I didn't know! Do you think it's my fault he likes to spend time with me?!" I exclaimed.

"I know it's your fault!" She said back. "But, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." I said. She's staring to get on my nerves.

"We'll both hang out with him and which one he proclaims his love to get's to keep him. But, the other one has to stay as far away from him as possible!" Serena explained.

"I'm taking part in that! Fine, you have him! I don't love him anyway!" I screamed at her.

"No, I know you like him! So, when he gets back the clock is ticking to see who gets him." She announced.

I opened my mouth to say something more. But, I closed it and walked around her. I had no conflict with this girl and I will not take part in this plan ever! But, what if Kish say's he loves me or something? Would I be able to break his heart?

All of these thoughts ran through my head. No, I'm NOT taking part. It's his choice to who he loves, we can't force him.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it was short. I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I OWN CLAIR, AMBER, THE PLANET'S NAME (SUNDAR) AND SERENA. **

**CHAPTER 5**

**STARTING OVER**

I couldn't sleep well that night. I tossed and turned but my eyes wouldn't close. I sighed and go up. Maybe sitting in the garden for a while would clear my head from all this nonsense.

I put on a jacket and some tennis shoes and walked outside. Even though I was on a different planet, it still felt like Earth. I can look up at the sky and believe I'm on a hiking trip with my parents.

I sat down at the fountain and looked at my reflection. Funny, that Mulan song Reflection is running through my head right now. The words meant the same as they do for me right now.

Would my parents be proud of what I had become? I'm the same person I was on Earth, but I don't look like it.

"You are NOT Amber." I whispered angrily at my reflection.

This was not the Amber I once knew. With white hair, blue eyes, cat ears and tail, slim body, and big breast. This wasn't me. I could feel tears of anger roll down my face. I fought back the urge to scream because I knew I would wake everyone up. Even the whole town.

"I knew I would find you out here." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Clair behind me.

"Oh, Clair, what are you doing here?" I asked.

I quickly tried to wipe my eyes from the water that was flowing out of them freely now.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said.

She walked over and sat next to me. I put my hands in my land and looked down at the ground.

"You seem very upset about something." Clair said.

"I want to go home." I whispered.

"But, you _are_ home." She said.

"No I'm not! I'm a strange planet in a stranger's home and I don't look like myself anymore! How can I be home?" I asked.

Clair looked at me with stern but kind eyes. She grabbed my head and turned me back to my reflection.

"Look, just because you don't know who you are doesn't mean you can't create your own life again." She told me.

I thought about that. I had made a mistake when I was younger once, and I had always wished I could start my lie over. Maybe fate was letting me start my life over. Maybe, just maybe, my parent's death on Earth and my sudden move to Sundar was like erasing me from history on Earth.

I smiled a little, I could start over and leave my past behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! I'VE HAD A LOT OF THINGS HAPPEN TO ME THIS YEAR. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I OWN CLAIR, AMBER, AND SEREANA. **

**CHAPTER 6**

**REMEMBERING part 1 of 2**

_**Amber's POV**_

I sighed as I walked through the garden again the next morning. Funny, now that I can actually _see_ this place it reminds me of the small garden my mom had. Mom, I wish she was here. I she was here to comfort me in my time of need.

*Flashback*

"_Amber, come inside or else you'll get sick!" My mom called me. I remembered my six year old self playing in the puddles the pouring rain made. _

"_Aw! Mommy, can't I stay out here a little while longer?" I complained. My mother chuckled a bit and slowly shook her head. _

_I began playing again until I heard a loud booming sound. My brown eyes widened as I rushed back into our two story house. _

"_Mommy, I think a monster is out there and wants to eat me!" I exclaimed. My mom held me close and comforted me. It was then I had become afraid of thunder. _

"_Don't worry honey; I won't let the thunder hurt you. I will always be here for you, Amber." My mom whispered gently to me. I sniffed and looked up at her. She smiled down at me and took me back up to my room for some dry clothes._

*End Flashback*

I'm still scared of thunder storms, but I still love to dance in the rain. My mother was there during every thunder storm with me. She didn't feel like she was wasting her time with a naïve little kid like I was. She thought that as long as her baby was safe, everything else didn't matter.

My father was also there for me during rough times in my life. Like when he made me promise to something I most thankful for. I looked down at my left hand a saw a gold ring on my wedding ring finger.

*Flashback*

_I was thirteen-years-old and was about to go on my first date. My father had walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. I could hear him sniffling at the thought of his daughter going on her first date._

"_Dad, are you okay?" I asked. _

_He pulled away from me and slowly nodded._

"_I just can't believe how grown up you are." He said. "It seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms the day you were born." He whimpered. _

_I laughed and hugged him again. When I pulled away his face was serious._

"_Now Amber, I'm not always going to be there for you but you have to make me a promise." My dad told me._

"_Sure dad, anything," I said. _

"_I want you to promise me that you will never have sex until your married. There are so many teenage girls in this world who screw up their lives by making a stupid mistake like that." He explained. _

"_I promise." I answered. _

"_To make sure you keep your promise, this ring will stay on your finger until you get married. Even after you get engaged I still want you to wear this ring until you say 'I do'. You got that?" He asked. _

_I nodded my head as he slid the ring onto my finger. I hugged my dad for a third time._

"_I love you dad. I'll keep my promise." I assured him._

"_Good. I love you too. Now, have fun and NO kissing, Ok?" He said. I giggled and nodded. Then I ran out the door and walked along side my date to the theater where we were going to watch a movie._

*End Flashback*

I could feel the warmth of tears streaming down my face. I missed them both so much. They were always there for me but I was never there for them when they died. I sat down on the ground and began to sob softly.

I didn't hear the soft footsteps coming behind me.


End file.
